


your hair messed up like a Guns n' Roses video

by PrettyBrownEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Baby boy Bucky, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rimming, Vibrator, oh here we go, please let me know if I misses something, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBrownEyes/pseuds/PrettyBrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Bucky need to get taken out of his head. </p><p>Steve is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hair messed up like a Guns n' Roses video

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever smut pls don't hate me
> 
> Porn. That's it.
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from T-Shirt by Thomas Rhett.

Steve doesn't usually give much thought to what he's expecting when he  walks in the door. 

Whatever it was, it was not Bucky curled in a ball on the couch, crying like he always does after a nightmare. 

Shit. 

"Buck?" Steve calls out. Bucky's eyes shift over to him. 

Steve sits down next to him, and Bucky all but flings himself into Steve's side, releasing a small "oomph" from Steve before he wraps his arm around the other super soldier. 

"You okay, Buck?" inquires Steve. Bucky buries his face into Steve's leather jacket and inhales the smell of old leather, gasoline and Steve. 

"Tried to take a nap," begins Bucky, his voice gravelly. "Had a nightmare. Cried on the couch waiting for you to get home." 

Steve sighs. "What do you need now, Buck?" he inquires gently, placing a warm hand on the small of Bucky's back. 

"Need you to take me out of my head, Stevie. Daddy." 

Steve tenses for a moment. They haven't done this in awhile; they haven't needed to. It's only when Bucky can't escape the nightmares for nights on end and get some real sleep in his system that they resort to this.

"Okay, baby boy," whispers Steve, planting a kiss to Bucky's hair. "We can do that."  
   
Steve carries both himself and Bucky to their bedroom, laying Bucky down on the bed on his back and beginning to strip him down, starting with the white t-shirt that might actually be Steve's and then the gray joggers that he loves so dearly. 

He's already hard by the time Steve pulls his socks off, already delirious with want and need. Steve pulls off his ow  jacket, followed by the t-shirt and jeans and boots. 

"Hi, baby boy. Need you to tell me what you want," Steve prompts gently, leaning over Bucky.   
   
"Want your mouth, Daddy, please," he whines as Steve palms his cock through the soft material of his boxer briefs. 

 

"Where do you want my mouth, baby? Here?" Steve inquires, shoving his hand down the front of Bucky's underwear and thumbing at the tip of his cock, leaking like a goddamn faucet already. Steve tells him so, receiving a guttural moan in return. 

"Or maybe here?" Steve says, a teasing lilt to his voice as he slides a finger down to pet at Bucky's hole. His hips buck up as he grasps the bed sheets.

"Yes, please, Daddy, want your mouth there, there please," gasps Bucky, and it's such a turn on for Steve to see him like this, already begging and he's barely been touched. 

Steve leans down and places a kiss on Bucky's lips, because he's nothing if not loving through this whole endeavor. He takes a moment to lick into Bucky's mouth, teasing his nipples with nimble fingers. Bucky grinds his hips up into the air and gasps into Steve's mouth. 

With spit-slick lips, Steve moves down the bed to pull off  
Bucky's underwear. "You're doing so well, baby boy," he says, eliciting a moan from Bucky. 

The first stripe he licks up Bucky's hole has him gripping firmly onto Bucky's hips and thighs to keep him from squirming away. The pathetic little moans and whimpers spur him on as he licks into Bucky's hole, the  
anticipation bringing Bucky to his first orgasm of the night, spurting up his chest and keening into the pillows. 

"Good job, baby boy, so good for Daddy," says Steve, his voice like honey. "Daddy's going to fuck you on  
his fingers now, okay? And then I'm going to fuck you on my cock. And you're not allowed to come." 

Bucky whines but flips over onto his knees and forearms as Steve reaches into the drawer of the bedside table to retrieve the lube, spreading it on two of his fingers and  entering them into Bucky. 

He scissors them, intentionally jabbing them into Bucky's prostate once or twice, because he's evil like that. After entering a third finger, admiring the way Bucky's ass looks spread around his hand, he pulls them out and Bucky whines at the loss. "Shh, baby boy," Steve soothes, rubbing his clean left hand up Bucky's back. "Gonna give you my cock now."   
 He slicks himself up and enters in one fluid motion, bottoming out and grinding into Bucky with short, rounded motions, hitting his prostate dead on just to be mean.   
"Daddy, please, need to come," whines Bucky.   
"Not yet, baby," Steve warns as he picks up speed, pulling almost all the way out and shoving all the way back in at a brutal pace.   
He chases his orgasm quickly, looking more to take the edge off so he can take care of Bucky than find actual pleasure.   
He comes with a muffled groan and a bite to Bucky's shoulder, causing him to moan and clench around Steve's cock.  
"Good job, baby boy, so good for me," says Steve, over and over, a mantra to ground Bucky as best as he can. He's still hard, and he wraps a hand around himself as he flips Bucky over to lay on his back. He comes again quickly, shooting onto Bucky's stomach.   
He leans down to kiss Bucky, all gently pressing lips to lips and stroking muscled arms and whispering sweet nothings between kisses.   
"Daddy, need to come," whines Bucky.  
"Okay, baby boy, you will."   
Steve reaches over to the bedside table drawer again and this time extracts a thick pink vibrator. It's Bucky's favorite toy and he moans as he realizes what Steve has pulled out. "Hands and knees, baby boy," proclaims Steve.   
Bucky obeys and is soon situated just as Steve likes him.   
Steve pushes the vibe into Bucky without much effort, the slide of lube and his come guiding the way.   
It's barely seated inside before Bucky is crying out with beautiful moans and coming onto the sheets below him. Steve rubs a hand over the small of him back before flicking on the vibe to the middle setting. 

It's not long before he's coming again, his orgasm washing over him in waves, come pumping out of his cock in a steady stream until it appears he has nothing left to give. 

Steve thinks Bucky looks beautiful spread out like this - his broad shoulders shaking, muscled  arms and thighs trembling from the effort of holding himself up. His skin shines with sweat, the hair at the nape of his neck soaked with it, curled in wet ringlets against his skin.

He's panting, and heavily, at that, the frantic gasp of his breath cut with whimpers and sobs, and, underneath it all, the steady buzz of the thick pink vibrator buried deep inside him.

"Please, please can you - turn it off, Daddy, please," Bucky hiccups desperately, his head hanging.

Steve strokes his hand down Bucky's spine and gives the toy a little nudge, enough to angle it against his prostate.

Bucky gasps, trying to jerk away from it, the overstimulation of three orgasms becoming too much for his body to handle.

His whole body shudders. "No more," he sobs, "please, Daddy, it hurts."

"You can do one more, baby boy," Steve says, voice low and tender, his hand scooped down between Bucky's  legs, massaging his balls, cupping his half-hard cock. Bucky whimpers helplessly.

"I could  go again," Steve whispers, more to himself than Bucky, running his hand through Bucky's sweaty hair, his cock held in his other fist as he knees his way up the the head of the bed, to drag his cock against Bucky's flushed, tear streaked face. Steve leans down to be face-to-face with his sub. "Color?" he asks. Bucky locks eyes with him. "Green," he chokes out. Steve straightens up, satisfied with the answer.

"You want something to suck on, baby boy?" Steve asks, squeezing the back of Bucky's neck. Bucky  nods frantically and opens his mouth up wide, making a noise caught somewhere between a moan and a sob as Steve feeds him his cock, stuffs his mouth full, Bucky drooling for it.

Steve groans and fists Bucky's hair as he surges forward, taking Steve's cock deep, gagging as it hits the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Steve hisses and takes hold of the vibrator, drives it deep, ramps it up to full force and drags it slow and hard in and out of Bucky. His cock twitches in Bucky's mouth.

Bucky  pulls off of Steve's cock choking and gasping for air. He whines, squirming as Steve fucks him with the toy. "I can't, fuck, Daddy please," he sobs, mouthing sloppily at Steve's cock as he drags it over his very red, very swollen lips.

"Yes, you can, baby boy," Steve says gently, massaging Bucky's broad shoulders, "you will."

Bucky  sobs and takes Steve's cock into his mouth again, less like an actual blow job and more like just opening and allowing Steve to fuck it, Bucky  doing all he can just to keep from collapsing because he's trembling so badly. Steve lets his cock fall from Bucky's mouth, and Bucky lets out a pathetic whine. Steve strokes Bucky's cock warm and gentle, coaxing him full and heavy again as he pushes the vibe right into Bucky's  prostate. Steve can feel the strength of the vibrations against his hand, reverberating through Bucky's hard, sore cock.

Bucky  has both hands in his own hair, scratching at his scalp as he knocks his hips forward, fucking Steve's hand as he cries, hot tears rolling down his cheeks, whimpers gurgling up from his throat into the sheets.

He's a mess - spit and tears and sweat all over his face, his body weak and trembling, covered in Steve's drying come, the sheets under him soaked with his own. His cock is slippery wet with precome in Steve's hand, so much it's dripping down his cock, even the subtle sensation more painful than pleasurable at this stage.

Steve twists the vibe and Bucky trembles, his ass clenching painfully around the vibe as he comes the tiniest little slick into Steve's palm. He collapses, can't help it, shudders wracking his body as his face drags down the bed. He feels like jelly, his hips and cock still jerking, throbbing, but there's nothing there, he's empty.

Steve kneels over his face, guiding him to turn to the side, Bucky drops his mouth open in a daze and catches Steve's  come on his tongue, swallowing it down, distantly registering Steve switching off and withdrawing the vibe, his body still humming with the echoes of it now that its gone.

Steve settles beside him, stroking his big warm palm over his forehead comfortingly, smoothing his sweaty hair back. "Knew you could, you're such a good boy for me, such a good baby boy for Daddy," Steve says softly, smiling fondly down at Bucky as Bucky  leans into the touch, seeking the comfort. "So good for me, Buck. I love you," Steve  reminds him. 

Bucky's eyes are glazed over with the intensity of his last orgasm. Steve slides a hand up and down his back, gently scratching his fingernails into the warm skin there to begin to take Bucky down. 

"That's it, baby boy, come back to Daddy. So good for me, so good," Steve whispers. 

"Daddy," mewls Bucky, face buried in the junction between Steve's neck and shoulder." 

"Hi, baby boy. You were so good for Daddy, so good. Do you want to take a bath? Whatever you want, sweet boy," Steve all but coos to Bucky.

"Wanna cuddle with you," says Bucky, voice still muffled as he mouths at the skin around Steve's left shoulder. 

"Okay, sweet boy, we can do that," replies Steve, peeling himself away from Bucky to retrieve a wet washcloth and a change of sheets.

He returns, having cleaned himself off, and wipes Bucky as clean as he can with just a washcloth. He gently guides Bucky into a clean pair of underwear and puts him in the soft chair in the corner, quickly changing the sheets and putting Bucky back into bed and climbing right in with him. 

Steve whispers to Bucky who is again plastered to him sweet nothings about how good he is and how much Daddy loves his sweet baby boy. His hair is messy and he mouth is open and he's drooling a little onto Steve's bare chest and Steve couldn't love him more. 

"Thanks, Stevie," mumbles Bucky, having returned to himself. 

"Anytime, Buck," Steve whispers, sleep finding both of them as he cradles Bucky in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. I do take requests so if you'd like to see something new let me know :D


End file.
